The Damon's Diaries
by Mel.1202
Summary: ¿Demonio o ángel de la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Inmortal. Allí, en el lugar exacto en que se suponía que el mundo debía estar a mis pies, allí era el más condenado de los esclavos. Aquella mujer con toda su humanidad podía derribar hasta el muro más fuerte que yo me inventara, ella lo deshacía todo ante mis ojos para formar algo mucho más sencillo, perfecto y, por sobre todas las cosas desgarrador. Porque si bien ella tenía el poder de transportarme por un instante a un lugar perfecto, todo eso no tardaba en verse irreal. Ella no me pertenecía y jamás lo haría. Su corazón estaba con Stefan y muy en el fondo, yo, sabía que era lo correcto.

- Oh vamos Elena, alguien debe mostrarte que afortunadamente el mundo no se termina en Stefan - comentó siguiendo con el discurso persuasivo sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa semi-permanente - también existe un mundo divertido allí afuera, esperando para sacarte de tus rutinarios días entre.. sangre y colmillos - pensó una segunda vez si aquello en algún momento podía volverse rutinario.

Sí, Damon se refería a él mismo al hablar de aquel mundo, la otra cara de la moneda. Y Elena sabía muy bien que la propuesta no ostentaba nada más que la realidad de lo que sería un viaje con Damon, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Si bien sus sentimientos con respecto a Stefan eran sinceros sentía que no debía darle más confianza de la necesaria al moreno porque acabaría cayendo.

- Lo siento Damon, tendrás que disfrutar de ese mundo tu solo - respondió Elena sin dejar notar ni un ápice de inseguridad en su tono y se dirigió al armario próximo a su ventana para recoger su abrigo.

- Es sólo un día, no temas, tienes otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días al año para aburrirte a tiempo completo - al soltar esto, él ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía abajo y ella se enteraba viéndolo a través del cristal empañado de su habitación. Por la calle de los Gilbert una multitud considerable teniendo en cuenta la hora se disponía en filas llevando algunas banderas coloridas y armando gran batahola.

- El festival.. - recordó Elena en un susurro y volvió la vista a Damon. La mirada que este le devolvió le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Él se estaba aprovechando de aquello, sabía muy bien que aquella fecha sólo traía malos recuerdos a la castaña e intentaba usar el viaje como excusa para sacarla de allí.

- Bien, tu ganas, pero sólo por un día - Stefan no estaría por ese fin de semana así que ella supuso que si él estaba fuera ella también tenía derecho a hacerlo.

El moreno se limitó a sonreir con actitud triunfante y encaminarse a la puerta con deliberada lentitud. En su camino entreabrió el cajón de ropa de Elena y tomó entre sus dedos un conjunto de ropa interior rojo y con encaje para arrojarlo con suma certeza a la cama de ella y dedicarle una última mirada - Quizás esta noche desees haberlo llevado - cerró la puerta al salir dejando que el ruido hiciera reaccionar a Elena. Ella miró el conjunto rojo y sintió un hormigueo en su estómago. Definitivamente aquello no era hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Elena preparaba su mochila con las cosas básicas que necesitaría para pasar un día fuera de su casa, Damon esperaba en el deportivo negro, pasando por un debate interno. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Lo que debía o lo que quería? ¿Luchar por lo que sentía valía la pena o era una pérdida de tiempo con sentimentalismos que lo llevarían a mal puerto?  
Cuando ella cruzó por fin la puerta encontrando sus ojos café con los de Damon en una mirada fugaz, el pelinegro supo cual era la respuesta. Por esa mujer todo lo valía, y más allá de lo que decidiera él no tenía el control de nada, ella era su debilidad y de cualquier forma acabaría haciendo lo que le pidiera. Pero aquello no era algo que él fuera a dejar en evidencia.

- _De verdad espero que te comportes, Damon.._ - soltó Elena apenas subió al auto, acomodándose en el asiento con su microequipaje y cerrando la puerta.  
- _Ups, entonces supongo que la orgía con ovejas queda fuera del plan. Muy bien Dolly, ya la oíste, puedes bajarte_ – ironizó él fingiendo indicarle a una supuesta oveja en el asiento trasero que abandone el automóvil. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.  
- _Buen intento, pero aunque te esfuerces por conseguir lo contrario, confío en ti.. supéralo_ – replicó ella mirándolo con una seriedad que lograba desconcertar en cierto punto al vampiro. Cuando él logró volver su vista al frente entendió que ese día probablemente acabaría siendo más difícil para si mismo que para Elena.

El viaje fue algo silencioso al principio, hasta que ambos pudieron salir de sus pensamientos y Elena encendió el radio. Al final acabaron haciendo algo muy parecido a cantar y reír por ello. En realidad salir de Mystic Falls resultó más rápido de lo esperado.  
- _Y bien, ¿el puerto? la humana y el vampiro pescando, ¿ese es el plan?_ - se mofó la castaña de la idea ya que era lo único que creía poder hacer allí.  
- _¿Pescar?_ - el gesto de enfado en Damon fue notable – _me ofendes_ – dramatizó él y aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Una vez bajaron del auto Damon llevó a Elena por un camino de madera.  
- _Oh vamos, dime que no iremos en eso_ – dijo ella viendo hacia una pequeña embarcación que esperaba en la costa con un deje de asombro. De inmediato él soltó una ligera carcajada – _Por supuesto que no, ese es el de la guardia costera, el nuestro es aquel.._ - él tomó su mentón con suavidad y lo orientó hacia el lugar al que debía mirar.  
Allí al otro lado de un pequeño puente se encontraba un crucero de medidas extravagantes, lo cual a Elena le pareció algo muy propio de Damon.  
- _Lindo, ¿eh?_ - se adelantó él a sus palabras, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- _¿Estás seguro que será por un día?_ - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo su mirada en aquel barco ya que tenía al vampiro demasiado cerca.  
- _¿Alguna vez falté a mi palabra?_ - protestó él fingiendo molestia y, sin darle tiempo a contestar, se adelantó con su típico paso seguro y personal, como si pudiera llevarse a un batallón de gente por delante sin siquiera notarlo, esperando que lo siguiera.

Una vez en viaje Elena se dedicó a admirar aquel mundo de lujos que él le ofrecía.  
Comparándose con el resto de la gente allí se sentía algo desaliñada, en cambio Damon podría estar vestido de cualquier modo que siempre quedaría perfecto en el lugar que fuese.  
Caminando un poco descubrió que aquello era algo más que un simple barco. Contaba con casino, sala de proyecciones, restaurante y bar en cubierta, además de una sala de shows nocturna y por supuesto, camarotes.  
En seguida Damon interrumpió sus cavilaciones - _Traeré algo para tomar_ – a lo que ella asintió.  
Mientras él desaparecía entre la gente, Elena buscó un par de asientos libres y se obligó a relajarse por completo y disfrutar de aquello. Por un instante se planteó la idea de lo poco que estaba pensando en Stefan estando allí. Se consoló recordando que él estaba bien y cuando ambos volvieran a Mystic Falls todo volvería a la normalidad así que sólo debía dejarse llevar.  
- _Te invito un trago y no acepto un no por respuesta_ – ofreció una voz desconocida. Un chico de unos treinta años se sentó en la silla junto a Elena sin pedir permiso y a juzgar por su expresión, muy convencido de poder conquistarla con un poco de alcohol.  
- _Lo siento, estoy acompañada. Deberías irte_ – respondió la castaña de forma seca, sin dar lugar a confusiones y reacomodándose en su asiento un tanto nerviosa, no por ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se fijaran en ella y sabía manejarlo, pero conocía muy bien a Damon y temía por su reacción. Pero el joven no tenía idea de aquello, y no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse con facilidad.  
Pudo continuar con su intento de conquista por los siguientes dos segundos antes de que su cuello resultara semi-estrangulado por la mano pétrea de Damon.  
- _Esfúmate_ – escupió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera, aunque en un tono grave, que incluso hizo estremecer a Elena.  
La necedad y falta de tacto del chico le llevaron a querer enfrentar al vampiro dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, golpe que el pelinegro siquiera se preocupó por atajar ya que era insignificante.  
Elena vio aquella sonrisa maliciosa asomarse en el rostro de Damon, aquella que sólo mostraba cuando algo no muy bueno se avecinaba. De inmediato sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre y aquellas delgadas venas aparecieron alrededor de ellos, a la par de un bajo sonido gutural. Él iba a morderlo..

- _¡Damon no! ¡Detente, por favor!_ - gritó Elena aunque controlando su tono para no llamar la atención de la gente alrededor. Él desvió su mirada del chico, aún sin soltar el amarre de su cuello y volvió la vista a Elena, haciendo que desapareciera aquella mirada monstruosa y dejándole ver los mismos ojos del color del zafiro que ella conocía tan bien.  
Él reconoció la mirada suplicante que ella le dirigió, aquella, la única que podía detener sus peores impulsos y dejó que la mirada café de la castaña le devolviera la calma.  
El pelinegro regresó su atención al joven aterrorizado.  
- _Te olvidarás de esto_ – Elena suspiró aliviada – _pero.. ¿no es perfecto el día para darse un chapuzón?_ - soltó su cuello retomando su sonrisa maliciosa y, cuando la castaña comprendió lo que ello significaba soltó un grito contenido – _¡Damon! ¿es que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo por ese gran orgullo que tienes?_ - con un gesto de desilusión Elena se mezcló con la gente yendo a buscar ayuda para el chico. Si bien una parte de ella gritaba por dentro de nervios, otra agradecía que no hubiera terminado peor. Incluso, en una parte retorcida de su inconsciente que ella desconocía, se sentía halagada por la reacción sobre-protectora de Damon.


End file.
